ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons vs. Futurama: The Ultimate Battle
The Simpsons vs. Futurama: The Ultimate Battle is an upcoming action-adventure-comedy video game based on The Simpsons and Futurama, being developed by Fox Digital Entertainment and published by Electronic Arts for PC, Mac, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 2DS/3DS and mobile devices. Plot Characters Playable characters *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Philip J. Fry *Bender Bending Rodriguez *Turanga Leela *Professor Hubert Farnsworth *Nibbler Under construction... Non-playable characters *Maggie Simpson *Santa's Little Helper *Snowball V *Dr. John A. Zoidberg *Hermes Conrad *Amy Wong *Milhouse Van Houten *Nelson Muntz *Ralph Wiggum *Scruffy *Cubert Farnsworth *Dwight Conrad *Zapp Brannigan *Kif Kroker *Richard Nixon's head *Spiro Agnew's headless body *Calculon Under construction... Villains *Charles Montgomery Burns (main villain) and Waylon Smithers *Mom (main villain), Walt, Larry and Igner *Sideshow Bob *Fat Tony *Snake Jailbird *Kang and Kodos *Dr. Ogden Wernstrom *Lrrr and Ndnd *Robot Devil *Robot Santa Claus Under construction... Voice cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Kodos, Robot Devil, Abe Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, Itchy, Groundskeeper Willie, Hans Moleman and Mayor Joe Quimby *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson (babbling), Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Ling Bouvier, Kearney Zzyzwicz and Todd Flanders *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Billy West as Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert Farnsworth, Dr. John A. Zoidberg, Zapp Brannigan and Richard Nixon's head *John DiMaggio as Bender Bending Rodriguez, Igner, Robot Santa Claus, Barbados Slim and Elzar *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *Frank Welker as Nibbler, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball V, Mr. Teeny and Plopper *Harry Shearer as Charles Montgomery Burns, Waylon Smithers, Kang, Lenny Leonard, Ned Flanders, Principal Seymour Skinner, Otto Mann, Eddie, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Judge Roy Snyder, Rev. Timothy Lovejoy, Scratchy, Rainier Wolfcastle and Kent Brockman *Tress MacNeille as Mom, Ndnd, Agnes Skinner, Edna Krabappel (replacing the late Marcia Wallace), Linsdey Naegle, Cookie Kwan, Crazy Cat Lady, Dolph Starbeam, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Bernice Hibbert, Brandine Spuckler, Lunchlady Dora and Linda *Maurice LaMarche as Walt, Lrrr, Kif Kroker, Spiro Agnew's headless body, Morbo and Calculon *David Herman as Larry, Dr. Ogden Wernstrom, Scruffy and Mayor C. Randall Poopenmeyer *Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob *Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony *Hank Azaria as Snake Jailbird, Moe Syszlak, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Carl Carlson, Superintendent Gary Chalmers, Professor John Frink, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Drederick Tatum, Bumblebee Man, Dr. Nick Riviera, Julio, Kirk Van Houten and Duffman *Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad and Dwight Conrad *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Jimbo Jones, Rod Flanders, Sarah Wiggum and Miss Springfield *Kath Soucie as Cubert Farnsworth *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince, Üter Zörker, Sherri Mackleberry and Terri Mackleberry *Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy, Martha Quimby, Elizabeth Hoover and Luann Van Houten *Phil Hartman (archive recordings) as Troy McClure and Lionel Hutz *Matt Groening as himself and Maggie Simpson (pacifier) Trivia *The plot of the game is slighty influenced by the comic book crossover series. *Unlike the television series, where the vocal effects of Santa's Little Helper, Snowball V and Mr. Teeny are provided by Dan Castellaneta and where the vocal effects of Plopper are provided by Tress MacNeille, the vocal effects of those animals are provided by Frank Welker. Category:T-rated Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Crossover Video games Category:The Simpsons Category:Futurama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Electronic Arts Category:2017